Light Unto My Path
by superstararashi
Summary: Snape saves Harry from the Dursleys the night before his 17th birthday. How to they cope when their lives are changed and the past becomes a lie? SLASH HP/SS Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny bashing
1. Chapter 1

Light Unto My Path - Ch.1

Warnings: SLASH! Abuse, mention of rape, language, adult themes and situations. Heavy Ron/ Ginny/ Dumbledore bashing.

A/N: Okay, this is the re-edited version of my story. Hope it makes sense now.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to owning any Harry Potter characters, settings, or situations. I just enjoy messing around with them.

Chapter 1 - The Rescue

Harry was startled awake when someone started banging on the door to Number 4 Privet Drive. He took in a deep breath and gagged slightly as the smell in his cupboard was a mix of sweat, blood, feces, and stale sex. He sighed and wished for his glasses as he felt his Uncle stormed down the stairs. Harry had been in his his cupboard since he returned from his sixth year at Hogwarts, around seven weeks ago. He turned his head to look at the small watch he had, he groaned in frustration when he remembered he didn't have his glasses.

He heard Vernon open the door and demand, quite loudly, to know who was disturbing him so late at night. Harry strained his ears and heard a muffled reply before flinching back as his Uncle yelled "NO YOU WILL NOT! HE _BELONGS_ TO US, AND WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT BLOODY SCHOOL WHERE EVERYONE'S A FREAK-" he was cut off by a man who furiously growled

"He _will_ be coming with me and there is no reason to be so loud this late at night."

Harry gasped loudly as the voice of his most hated potions professor reached his ears. 'Snape came. But why? Did Dumbledore send him? I don't want him to hate me anymore.'

"Now where is he? I have no qualms about hexing you if I need." Snape spoke menacingly.

Part of Harry was terrified that Snape wouldn't find him and the repercussions from his Uncle would be the worst he's ever received. The other part was hoping that Snape would at the very least get him out of the cupboard, even if that meant that Snape would ridicule Harry for being weak. He heard his Uncle take a deep breath as if he was about to yell again and braced himself.

However, his Uncle was silenced and he heard Snape walk almost silently into the house, and up the stairs. After a few minutes Snape came back down and searched the lower level of the house. He growled as Harry was nowhere to be seen and there was no evidence of even living there.

He cast a Point Me charm and a beige light flew from his wand to the cupboard in the front hallway. He blinked in shock as he walked over to the little room 'Surely they didn't. He couldn't be.'

He waved his wand and the lock on the door fell off. Snape reached out, opened the door and looked inside horror taking over his mind. Harry's eyes were shut tight as light invaded the dark space. Severus looked at Harry for a moment before stepping in.

Harry was laying on a thin, old, flimsy mattress. His arms were pulled above his head by rope and cutting into his thin wrists, his legs were attached to the wall by a chain, the shackles rotting his skin, around his waist was another rope filled with little metal blades cutting into his stomach. Harry was covered in bruises and burns. He had scars all across his body, some still bleeding and he was naked. Snape could see all his bones through his skin.

Harry heard Snape lean down and flinched harshly as a hand came in contact with his forehead.

"Harry? Can you open your eyes?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded slightly, shocked at the concern in the mans voice, and slowly pried his eyes open. He did not expect to see concern in deep ebony eyes.

"Oh, Harry. Do you think you can drink some potions?" The man helped Harry swallow the potions. After Harry fell asleep, he pulled his wand out and began removing the ties. Snape pulled his outer cloak off and wrapped it around Harry before picking him up and holding Harry to his chest.

Facing the muggle he hissed "I will return to make sure you pay for the damage you have caused this man". He left the man and slammed the door with his magic. He walked to the edge of the wards and stepped through them before apparating to Hogsmeade and walking up to the school.

He strode into the Entrance Hall and began to descent into the dungeons. He walked up to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and whispered his password. The portrait swung open silently and he walked in, he took Harry to his own bedroom and placed him under the sheets. He transformed his cloak into pajamas for Harry. He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, determined to make sure Harry healed properly.


	2. Chapter 2

L.U.M.P- Ch.2

Warnings: same as the first chapter

A/N: ok, here is the next chapter. This one is really just a filler with some background information

'Blahblahblah' =thoughts  
"Blahblahblah" =speech

Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Harry Potter and company. Unfortunately.

Chapter 2 - The Savior

Harry woke up warm and well rested. Slightly confused he opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying in a bed in the center of a forest green colored room with gold and silver swirls scattered in the paint. There was a fireplace on the wall to the left with two black plush chairs in front of it. In between the chairs was an oakwood table with some books laid on it. Harry saw two doors in the room, one straight across the bed was open and led into a bathroom, the other door was to the right of the bed and was closed. In the corner was an ebony wardrobe. There was a chair on the right side of the bed and at first looked empty, but upon closer inspection Harry realized that Snape was sitting there. Harry tried to sit up so he could use the restroom and groaned loudly when pain traveled through his body.

"You're awake." Snape said suddenly, scaring Harry.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Snape stood and stretched before replying " No matter. How are you feeling?"

Harry looked away "I'm okay. Fine, really. Sir, where are we?"

Snape raised his eyebrow at the change of subject but went along with it "We are in my personal quarters at Hogwarts."

Harry spoke tentatively "How did we get here, sir? School doesn't start for another month. And I was supposed to remain with my Aunt and Uncle until the end of summer"

Snape sighed an spoke quietly "I apparated here last night after finally finding out where Albus kept you. Harry, those people are foul, disgusting, horrible scum and you don't deserve what they did."

Harry blinked owlishly at Snape before turning his head and whispering "Yes I do. I'm a murderer, a freak, useless, and worthless. I know that."

Snape stared at Harry in shock, wondering what the hell happened to the Savior to make him think like this. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"I got my parents killed, Cedric and Sirius died because if me too. You were right, I'm exactly like my father." Harry informed him.

Severus shook his head "No you're not. You're nothing like him. I didn't know your relatives treated you that way. I'm- I'm sorry, Harry."

"No, you didn't. You judged and assumed like everyone else. No one was ever going to know either."

"Surely someone did? Granger? Weasley? Dumbledore?" Snape asked.

Harry snorted "Like they really care about me" he mumbled. "Professor, no disrespect. But it doesn't matter. You hate me and wish me dead anyways-"

"I have NEVER wished you dead Harry! And I haven't hated you for a long time now" Snape exclaimed.

Harry sighed and moved his arms to rub his eyes, he gasped aloud when he realized he wasn't wearing glasses and he could see perfectly "Sir? Did you give me a potion for my eyes?".

Snape stared at the young man "No."

Harry stood abruptly, ignoring the shot of pain throughout his body. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He gasped when he saw himself. The bruises, burns and scars covering his body were gone and he didn't need his glasses to see clearly anymore. He was taller too, although he still looked too skinny. After a thorough investigation of his body, he walked back to Snape 'Must be the inheritance.'

Snape stared at Harry, and rose an eyebrow in question. Harry blushed and cleared his throat before speaking "I believe I have reached my inheritance. I need to visit Gringotts and go shopping, sir, if possible." Snape nodded his agreement and walked over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue button up short-sleeved shirt, resizing them as he handed them to Harry.

"You may wear these until you get your own clothing. Once you change, we will eat and then leave to run errands. I myself need to visit Gringotts and the Apothecary." Harry absently nodded as he walked back into the bathroom to change.

'He's calling me Harry. And he gave me clothes to wear. Does he pity me? Or is it something else?' He thought as he changed.

After he dressed, Harry walked out of the bedroom and down a short hallway. At the end was a brick wall and on the right side was a doorway leading into a living room decorated in deep greens and warm browns. On the left was a locked door Harry assumed to be Snape's private lab. Next to that door was the kitchen where Snape was ordering breakfast from a house elf. Harry continued down the hallway. Across the kitchen was a study filled with books and attached to that was a library full of books too .'Snape loves to read, I guess' he thought as he reached a door at the end of the hallway.

It had no handle, so he pushed on it lightly . The door opened and he was in the hallways of the dungeons, not far from the Slytherin common room. Harry stepped back inside and grudgingly made his way to the kitchen where Snape was now waiting with breakfast on the table. Harry sat down quietly and waited for Snape to serve himself before grabbing food and again waited for Snape to take a bite before beginning to eat.

The two ate in silence for a few moments before Snape looked at Harry and asked "Harry, what did you mean earlier? About the Weasley's and Dumbledore?"

Harry stopped eating and looked down as he talked "I know that everything that has happened to me here at Hogwarts has been to train me to fight Voldemort. The stone, the basilisk, Sirius, the tournament, all of it has been part of training. Last year when Dumbledore got cursed, he was hunting horcruxes. All the horcruxes Voldemort created need to be destroyed for him to finally be defeated, I am one of those horcruxes. The prophecy you took to him was right "neither can live while the other survives". One of us has to die, and it has to be me."

Snape asked a million questions in his head before taking a deep breath and speaking the biggest one running through his head. "What is a horcrux?"

Harry flushed "Oh. Sorry, it's an object infused with a piece of Voldemort's' soul. He successfully made seven, one was accidental, but nevertheless made. I destroyed one in second year, the diary. One is nagini, and Slytherin's locket are the only others I know are for sure horcruxes. He created a seventh horcrux on October 31, 1981. When he killed my mother, his soul ripped itself from his body and when the killing curse hit me his body vanished and his soul needed to have a hold somewhere, so it latched onto the only living thing in the room. The scar on my head is infused with the last piece of his soul. It's why I have visions. I know everything that happens at Death Eater meetings and whenever he is feeling some emotion really strong."

Snape nodded thoughtfully and asked another question "How did you know I was the one who delivered the prophecy?"

Harry looked into Snape's eyes "I fell into Dumbledore's pensieve and the memory was yours, I guess he got it from looking into your mind, but it was when you heard the prophecy and took it to Voldemort and then changed sides when he came after my mom because she was your best friend." Snape looked at Harry for a moment, then he stood and walked around to Harry.

He kneeled in front of Harry and grabbed both his hands "Please forgive me, Harry. I was the one that made you suffer, and live the life you have. I hated your father and Black for bullying me in school and that blinded me to your suffering and pain. I can never make it up to you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying. I don't hate you, in your first year I hated what you reminded me of. It changed in second year when the school turned on you. I saw how brave, caring, forgiving, and lonely you were."

Harry leaned into the warm touch "I forgive you, sir. I know that you meant well, and I think deep down I knew I could trust you. I don't blame you for anything that has happened to me. That's Dumbledore's fault, and my Uncles. I've respected you and your role in this war. I forgive you, Severus Tobias Snape, for any sin or wrong doing you have ever done towards me because even if our pasts never happened, you still would have saved me in first year. You have atoned for all more than half your life and you deserve to be happy."

Severus smiled slightly at Harry and then squeezed his hands lightly "Thank you" he whispered.

Harry inclined his head once "of course".

Severus stood "Would you like to go to Diagon Ally now?" Harry nodded and they silently walked out of Hogwarts, once outside the wards Severus offered his arm to Harry and apparated to Daigon Ally. The two made their way to Gringotts to visit the goblins, both absorbed in their thoughts of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

L.U.M.P- Ch.3

Warnings: have yet to change

A/N: So this chapter is longer because I don't want the Diagon Alley trip to be more than 1 chapter.

A/N 2: So someone sent a review asking me to pair hermione with one of the twins. I can't do that, I'm sorry. See Hermione goes through some trouble before she accepts Harry and she falls in love with Draco, who saves her. Also the twins are in love with each other and they keep it a secret until later on. Here's a list of the pairings I have and won't be changed:  
SS/HP, FW/GW, NL/LL, DM/HG, SB/RL, LE/JP

"Blahblahblah" =speech  
'Blablahblah' =thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, well that would be perfect...

Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Goblins and Potions

As soon as Harry and Snape walked into Gringotts a goblin came up to them. "Mr. Prince and Mr. Potter, please follow me." it said before walking through a door and down the hall. The two men followed, confusion taking over their thoughts of each other. After a few twists and turns they stopped in front of a door and the goblin turned to them "Mr. Potter this is your account manager, Deghna. He will be with you momentarily. Mr. Prince, please follow me."

Severus nodded before looking at Harry "You'll be alright?"

Harry smiled at Snape "Yeah, I'll be fine. Meet you upstairs." he said before walking into the office. He was only waiting for five minutes before an elf came in and sat down.

The elf looked at him searchingly before shaking his head "I am Deghna, your account manager. First I must ask you why you have not come to us before" Harry blinked in surprise before explaining Dumbledore's role in his life. Deghna nodded and shifted through some papers "Your parent's will shall be the first thing on the list so you can sign for your inheritance and the heir of the houses." Harry nodded and the goblin began.

Deghna nodded and began to read: "We, Lily Marie Evans-Potter and James Michael Potter, being of sound judgement and free will write this as our final will and testament.  
I, James Michael Potter, leave my best friend, Sirius Black, the winter cottage in Iceland, 5,000 galleons, and my apologies if the reason we died was because we changed our secret keeper to Peter.  
To my friend, Remus James Lupin, I leave you 10,000 galleons and any of the houses you choose, and my gratitude for putting up with all my childish ways in school and life *chuckles*  
To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave you my apologies for all that I did to you directly and indirectly, and the knowledge that I approve of the relationship you are to have with my son. Please take care of him.  
To Albus Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave you my hatred and disappointment, you know what for.  
To my son, Harry James Ignotus Potter, I leave you my love, and everything in the Potter, Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Molten, and Wright vaults and all their titles and possessions. I leave you the title of Duke for Utwanee, Esmilondu, and Takagi. Harry, don't be sad or angry about what happened. You'll find the truth and follow your heart. Now your mother.  
I, Lily Marie Evans Potter, leave my oldest friend, Severus Tobias Snape, the apothecary business and all it's funds, my love, my forgiveness, and my apologies. Sev I was drugged, please help Harry find out the truth and don't be afraid of your feelings. James and I hope you find what you need from him.  
To Sirius Black, my friend, we know what happened that night and we know you'll be free and before you think it's your fault, it's not. Understand that we know everything and we don't blame you.  
To Remus James Lupin, I leave you 10,000 galleons. I love you.  
To my baby boy, Harry James Ignotus Potter, I leave you everything in the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Earl and Ambrose vaults and all their titles and possessions. I leave you the title of Duke for Ellingsway, Dershiner, Pearl, and Pleer. Harry, you need to work with Severus. Dumbledore has lied and betrayed the light in many ways. Find the truth and save your grandpa. I love you, my little Harry. I'm sorry you couldn't grow up with us.  
We, as the parents of Harry James Ignotus Potter, do not permit Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore guardianship over our child. He is to go to one of the following people:  
Sirius Black  
Remus James Lupin  
Alice Longbottom  
Frank Longbottom  
Andromeda Tonks  
Minerva  
Poppy Pomfrey  
Septima Vector  
Severus Snape  
Harry is to never go to Petunia Julie Evans-Dursley.  
With these words we seal our will."

Harry saw red. He knew Dumbledore had lied, but to find out his parents knew and still sacrificed their lives shocked him. He swore revenge because he was angry, that Dumbledore thought he was better than everyone and had the power to control their lives. After a few minutes he pulled himself together and asked "Were my parents wills read before now?"

Deghna hesitantly nodded "They were read to one Albus Wolfric Brian Dumbledore the week after your parents were murdered."

Harry close his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "Of course. Deghna, can you analyze me for any potions, spells, and magical restrictions placed on me?" Deghna nodded and Harry continued "Okay, I'll sign and then we can proceed." Harry grabbed the quill handed to him and signed the papers. A bowl appeared in front of them and Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

Deghna chuckled "It's to collect your blood for the blood wards, and all the titles. Just prick your finger and let five drops fall into the bowl." Harry did so.

Deghna then led Harry up a staircase and to another room. Harry stepped inside and noticed that there was a chair in the corner next to a small podium with a goblin behind it. The goblin instructed Harry to stand in the center of the room and remove his shirt.

Once Harry was placed, the goblin came up to him an recited a spell "Genway nuom gnarlew sivetum".

When the last word was spoken a wall broke down in Harry and his magic lashed out. When the goblin finished the other spells Harry redressed and walked outside. Deghna handed Harry a list of all the items placed on him. He placed it in his robes. On the way back to the main hall Deghna spoke "I would go to Ollivanders Mr. Potter. Get a staff and a new wand, perhaps even a spare. And visit your owl as soon as possible." Harry nodded politely and continued to the main hall.

Snape was already waiting for him and he walked up silently, "We need to speak, sir. About my parents among other things." Snape nodded before turning an striding out the door to Ollivanders. The two men entered the shop 20 minutes later, as Harry stopped at Fortescues and ordered some ice cream, Snape just huffed and rolled his eyes.

Ollivander walked to the front "Harry, Severus. How can I help you today?"

Harry pulled out his wand and placed it on the counter "I need a new wand, a spare and a staff, please."

Ollivander looked at Harry quizzically before his eyes widened and he nodded "Who did that?"

Harry sneered "Albus Dumbledore" he growled. Ollivander shook his sadly before heading to the back and pulling out a wand from its box. He brought it to the front and placed it in Harry's hand.

"Pine, 12 inches with a Phoenix feather. A good spare, yes?"

Harry waved it and the pot of flowers levitated nicely, he nodded "Yes. It will do."

Ollivander smiled "Now come to the back, that is where we will find your staff and wand. Severus you should come as well." All three men headed to the back and Harry stepped up first. Ollivander pulled out trays of different material and laid them out. He instructed both of them "Focus on your magic and the proper materials will levitate." Snape and Harry nodded and the process began. Harry got a wand of onyx wood, 12 inches with a Thestral heart string. His staff was made of oak, with an emerald, ruby, and onyx gem on the top, a snake intertwined around them. Snape's wand was made of ebony wood, 12 inches with a dragon heart string. The two men purchased their new wands, and each kept their old one for appearances.

They headed to the Wizard Pets and Plants, where Harry purchased a snake and a shadow panther. He bought treats for Hedwig and food for his new familiars. After they left, Snape had them stop and get lunch. Once done they went to the buy school supplies and books. They stopped by Madame Malkins and Harry bought many formal, everyday, and battle robes. Harry led Snape to Muggle London and bought regular clothes that fit. Finally, they headed to the Apothecary.

Once in the dark store, Snape turned to Harry "Are you truly dense at Potions?"

Harry smirked "Not at all. It's my favorite subject, I can even brew Veritaserum and Wolfsbane perfectly. I would like to get my Mastery in Potions."

Snape shook his head at the thought "I'll hold you to that, and have you brew them once we get back to my quarters." he said as he walked to the counter. Harry wandered the store as the man ordered everything he needed. Snape walked over to him when he was observing the Doxie petals and powdered Doxie horns. Harry looked over to him in question. "I have ordered everything I require and also filled out a form to take an apprentice, should you be interested" Snape said.

Harry smiled an nodded as he answered "It would be an honor to become your apprentice, sir. Thank you for accepting my wishes to be a Master." The two felt magic swirl around them as the contract settled.

Snape nodded once and turned, walking out of the store and through the alley. Once out of the wards, he offered his arm to Harry again and apparated them to Hogwarts. Both men gave a sigh of relief and Harry grinned at the older man "Home at last, right?" Snape smirked and continued his way to his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Light Unto My Path- Ch.4

Warnings: Well I haven't changed them

A/N: Finished with editing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: My lawyer called me and told me that I didn't own Harry Potter. I'm inclined to believe him *sigh* one day...

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

When Harry and Severus reached the door to Sev's rooms, he looked at Harry "My rooms are always open to you Harry. Even after school starts." Receiving a smile and nod he turned towards the picture of Salazar Slytherin "Flobberworms"

The portrait nodded silently and swung open. They entered and silently walked to the sitting room, Severus sat down in his chair by the fire and Harry took his new familiars to his room. After making sure they were comfortable, he went back out and sat on the couch.

Harry began speaking as soon as he sat down. He told Snape about his parents wills and then handed him the list Deghna gave him. Once he finished speaking he sat back and stared into the fire. After a few moments he spoke again.

"Professor?" Harry said tentatively.

Snape looked at him "Call me Severus in private Harry. It's weird to be known as 'Professor' or 'Sir' in my own quarters."

Harry smiled "Is it okay if I stay with you? I mean, won't you get in trouble and lose your job?"

Severus chuckled and turned towards Harry "I don't like teaching Harry, and as long as you're okay, it doesn't matter what happens. I have some questions for you, if you're willing to answer."

Harry nodded, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt "Sure, I can do that."

"I swear you can trust me and I will tell no one anything you trust me with." Severus' lips thinned as he contemplated his question "What do you know about all of what Albus, the Dark Lord and others have been doing?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly before looking down. He took a deep breath and began "In second year, after I killed Asliahru, the basilisk, I cleaned out the chamber. During that time I found out Salazar had his quarters there, and we got to know each other very well. With Salazar's permission I collected Asliahru's skin, teeth, poison, blood, scales, and dead skins. I still have a lot left and I am using them to create my first potion. I began spending a lot of time down there and one day I found a book with The Dark Lords name on it. I carefully began reading it, it was everything he planned on doing. I found out he made horcruxes, how he made the Dark Mark and how to remove it, there was an entry about Dumbledore and how Tom was screwed over by him. The entry mentioned that Dumbledore had killed Elizabeth, who was Tom's wife, and stole his child. After some research in the library and at the ministry, I found out my mom was adopted by the Evans' and that Dumbledore had arranged the adoption. A mere two hours after he killed Elizabeth, Lily was adopted. I made a lineage potion under Salazar's tutelage, once it was complete I added my blood and poured it over a piece of parchment. Lily Evans was actually Cerenity Paige Riddle, daughter of Tom and Elizabeth Riddle. When I found this out, I went straight to Gringotts and asked for all of my vaults information. There were huge withdrawals from my account and placed into the accounts of the Order, the Weasley's, and Hogwarts. I stopped all withdrawals and the goblins have retrieved all the money stolen from me." Harry blushed before looking up at Severus "I don't trust Dumbledore. I know nothing about my grandfather, who in turn knows nothing about me. I'd love to talk to him alone and remove the potions and charms on him. He needs his mind back and I...I need him to be okay..." He whispered quietly.

Throughout Harry's story, Severus' eyes got wider and he became furious when the man mentioned his grandfather.

"I will help you Harry. To get him back. For now, would you mind answering more questions?"

Harry smiled widely before he shook his head "Not at all."

"Okay." Severus cleared his throat "This question is probably harder for you but how long were you being treated that badly at the Dursleys?"

Harry paled "Well, I mean, long enough I guess." He looked away and lowered his head in shame.

Severus stood up and went to the couch by Harry. He sat down and placed an arm around the young mans shoulders. "You can tell me, Harry. I won't force you, but I would like to know what happened."

Harry leaned in unconsciously to the older man and nodded his head "I will tell you, Severus. I just- it's- I can't right now. It's too much. What you saw was normal, not the worst. But it's okay, because I don't have to go back and it's over with." Tears were rolling down his face and he turned into Severus as he cried, gripping his shirt tightly.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

"Shhhh... It's okay, Harry. You're right. You never have to go there, and I will be here to help you fight the nightmares, okay? Please, don't try to handle this on your own. I'm right here."

Harry cried into Severus' shoulder, after a half hour his cries were only sniffles and he was falling asleep. Severus' arms never left him and Severus' lips only whispered soothing words to him.

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair and then he loosened his arms "Let's go to bed, Harry. Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep, or will you be okay?"

Harry looked up at Severus and frowned before quietly stating "I'd like- can you- will you sleep with me?"

Severus hid his surprise "Are you sure you want that?" Harry nodded his head "Okay, if that's what you want."


	5. Chapter 5

Light Unto My Path- Ch.5

Warnings: if you've read this far and not noticed... Shame on you, muggle :/

A/N: here you go, another edited chapter.

-blah blah blah- =Phoenix

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I shall own them one day, but alas today is not that one day. TT_TT

Chapter 5-

Harry woke up feeling warm, safe, and needed. As he shook off the hanging sleep, he opened his eyes. His vision was filled with a cream colored chest, he blushed, and then he noticed a lingering weight over his waist and a strong brace for a pillow. Harry smiled when he remembered the previous night and how Severus laid with him. As he listened to Snape's heartbeat he dozed off again...

When he awoke someone was calling his name gently and running their hand through his hair. Harry yawned widely and looked up, only to lock eyes with deep ebony eyes that were filled with concern.

"Morning Sev'rus. What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to wake you up for a few minutes and I was about to call Poppy to come check on you. Are you okay?"

Harry stretched "Of course I am. I've never slept that well or long before, it's nice."

Severus smiled at Harry "Indeed."

The two men layed in bed for a few minutes in silence, simply enjoying the presence of the other.

"What do you want to do today Harry?"

"Hm? I would like to talk to the Malfoy's and Tom. I was thinking of brushing up on some skills before meeting up with them after lunch."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry an hissed angrily "Why do you need to see those people particularly?"

Harry gulped nervously. "T-to remove the spell on th-them. I'm sorry" he whispered curling slightly into a ball away from Severus.

Severus' eyes widened as Harry curled away from him. He put his hand on the back of Harry's neck and pulled him close "Shhhh... Harry, look at me. I am not mad or angry with you. I just don't like the idea of you being so close to them. I will never be mad at you, okay? You're not in trouble and no one is gonna hurt you."

Harry slowly uncurled before wrapping his arms around Severus' neck and sighing into his shoulder "I'm sorry." He continued to hold Severus for a few minutes before he calmed down. Severus never let go of him, and carded his fingers through Harry's hair the whole time. Harry finally calmed down and loosened his hold on Severus.

"Let's get up and eat breakfast and then we can discuss this afternoons appointments" Severus suggested

Harry nodded enthusiastically "Okay" They got up from bed and dressed (a/n: they are in Severus' bedroom, cause he doesn't have guest chambers) for the day. Harry walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. He pulled out ingredients to make eggs, toast, pancakes, and bacon. He cooked everything and started a pot for coffee at the same time and wandlessly set the table. He pulled the food off the oven and placed all of it on two plates before placing them on the table. He walked back to the counter and finished making the coffee, he brought the pot to the table just as Severus walked in from the library with a book. The two sat down across from each other, Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry in question.

"I like cooking, it's similar to potions and it relaxes me. I swear I didn't poison it... this time." Harry said with a smile.

Severus laughed "Then I'll be sure to remember to remain on your good side" he replied before taking a bite. He moaned and looked at Harry again "Bloody hell, this is better than the house elves cooking!"

Harry blushed "Thanks, I used to cook for my relatives, since I was about three actually. It became my favorite chore, so I worked hard to make it really good."

Severus' anger flared but he remained quiet. They finished their breakfast in silence and when they were done Harry collected the dishes to wash and dry them. Severus watched Harry as he worked, and tried to understand how Harry remained so kind and forgiving when he's been through such a hard life. He voiced his question aloud and narrowed his eyes when Harry tensed.

Harry kept his eyes on what he was doing as he replied "I'm very sarcastic actually. The sorting hat said I would do well in Slytherin. And besides it wasn't the worlds fault that what happened, happened. It's Dumbledore's. I don't even blame Tom, because no one but I, and now you, know what the headmaster did. And I'm fixing it." He finished cleaning up and looked up at Severus.

Severus nodded "About this afternoon, I found a book that might help you in protecting and defending yourself. Also I suggest you send your owl to Malfoy manor so that they at least know you and I are coming."

Harry nodded absently "Good idea, I'll do that now." He walked into the library and sat down at Sev's desk grabbing spare parchment, ink and a quill he began writing.

'Malfoy family, I'm writing to inform you that professor Snape and I will be visiting you at five this evening, we wish to meet with you and the Dark Lord to discuss Headmaster Dumbledore's manipulations and his latest hair-brained scheme to overtake you. Please respond accordingly if you accept our request with permission to access your manor through floo. Respectfully, Harry Potter.'

He smiled at the letter before sealing it and turning to face Severus who had joined him.

"I'm going to go to the Owlery and have Hedwig deliver this." After Severus nodded his consent he left the rooms and stuck to the shadows as he climbed to the tower. He passed by Peeves and The Bloody Baron chasing one another and he passed by Mrs. Norris napping in the corridor. He reached the Owlery and whistled for Hedwig. When she landed in front of Harry, a soft gold light wrapped around them and she shifted into a Snow Phoenix.

-Hello Harry.- she trilled

Harry stared at her in amazement and smiling at her "Hullo Hedwig. Why did you change now?"

-Your magic was blocked, therefore we could not bond. We are bonded now, and I am your Caretaker, you are my Protected. You will receive a few more Caretakers before you leave this year, but none could bond with you at the time.-

"Can you speak with others?"

-No, only to you and your mate.-

"My mate? How do you know I have a mate?"

-You have already accepted him and he you. You just need to stop being stubborn and talk to Severus.-

Harry stared wide eyed at his familiar "Severus is my mate?"

Hedwig laughed -Yes, you are mates-

Harry stared at her while he stroked her feathers lightly before pulling himself together and tying the letter to her leg "Would you deliver this to Lucius Malfoy and Tom?"

-Of course.- She flew off an Harry walked back down to the dungeons, determined to talk to Severus and this new information. When he reached Salazar's portrait, he took a deep breath and entered Severus' quarters.

—

A/N: alright I hope these make more sense now. It's still the beginning of the story so please be patient. Sorry about all the confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Light Unto My Path 6

Warnings: This chapter contains some talk of abuse and rape

A/N: Severus is slightly OC in this one, just to move the story on, sorry to disappoint. HA! I beat my deadline :) so proud!

Disclaimer: Sadly I have no proof I own them, but I can dream.

Have fun! ;)

Chapter 6-

When Harry entered Severus' quarters Hedwig was already waiting for him. He shook his head in disbelief before removing the letter attached to her leg. Mr. Malfoy and Tom had received his letter and gave permission to enter the manor at exactly five. Harry chuckled lightly and relayed the message to Snape, who rose an eyebrow in amusement. Harry looked at Severus and then at Hedwig 'Go, please. I need to speak with him.' Hedwig nodded slightly and took off for the Owlery.

Severus watched Harry speak with his familiar with curiosity. When Harry took a deep breath, Severus set his book aside to give the young man his full attention.

"Severus, um... May we talk?" Harry asked lightly.

Severus looked at Harry for a few minutes "Of course, Harry."

Harry nodded "Thank you, Severus. Well, you saw that Hedwig has changed."

Severus chuckled "Yes she's a very talkative phoenix now."

Harry's eyes widened "Because my magic was bound she could not fully bond with me. But she has now and I'm her protected. I'm to get more Caretakers before the end of this year. They will all protect and speak to only myself-" Harry paused here, walking over to the fireplace so he didn't have to see the disgust when Severus heard the next part "myself and my mate." His words were whispered and rushed, but by the intake of breath behind him, he had been heard.

Severus was in shock 'Only him and his mate. Of course. But, maybe... No! Don't hope, Severus. Stay strict and harsh' he thought furiously "That's great, Harry. I hope you find your mate soon then."

Harry turned and stared at the man for a few minutes before he yelled at Severus "Did you not just say that Hedwig was very talkative? Severus, you're my mate. I wouldn't choose anyone else and I don't want anyone else." Not able to handle the rejection he knew was coming, he turned tail and ran to the Great Lake. Once there, he sat on a rock and stared across the lake. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear someone approaching him. The next thing he knew, he was being portkeyed away.

Severus sat stunned and stared at where Harry just was before his mind kicked into action and he left to find Harry. When he finally saw Harry sitting by the Great Lake he began to walk over, halfway there he saw Albus jump from behind the rock and force a portkey into Harry's hand. He waited until the headmaster left before he rushed over to where Harry was and kneeled in front of the rock. He reached out, hoping that Harry was just invisible, but his hand met air. He stood up quickly and marched up to Dumbledore's office. "WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU BARMY OLD COOT?! WHERE'S HARRY?" He screamed as he forced his way into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore regarded him coolly "I merely though Harry would want to get home as soon as possible. I sent him back."

Severus' magic flashed around him as his control snapped. He glared at Dumbledore and spoke in a dark, threatening voice "You sent him back? Do you really believe that he wanted to go back, or did you just want control over your pawn? You know exactly how he is treated Albus. If he is hurt again, I will not be held responsible for your untimely and unfortunate death." Severus magic flashed one more time before he took a deep breath and left the Headmasters office. He walked out of Hogwarts wards and apparated directly to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius and Tom greeted him at the front door and Lucius spoke "Severus, what's going on? You weren't supposed to be here for another few hours."

Severus gesture for them to proceed into the living room and told the Malfoy's all of Harry's story. Tom grew pale, as did Draco and Lucius. Narcissa, however, smirked in satisfaction. Lucius saw this and bound her, the four men looked at her as she began laughing.

"The brat deserves it. He killed his parents, imagine if he was allowed near my pet, my Draco. So Dumbledore tied and bound his magic, and sent him where he would be treated like the monster he was!"

Lucius silenced his wife and declared in a cold voice "You are no longer my wife, and you shall no longer have any contact with my son, or my assets." With that said he sent her to the ministry with the Dark Mark bare for people to see.

Tom looked back at Severus and saw he was very worried about something "Sssseevereruusssss, what issss botherrrring you?"

Severus looked down "Albus sent Harry back to his uncle and I'm concerned because that man, he... he raped Harry and I know he will do it again. Let me administer the antidotes and counter spells to you so we can go save him."

When the others nodded he handed them each three potions and began the counter spells as soon as the last one was consumed. The other men glowed a light baby blue before they shivered and then it was gone. As memories came back, they grew furious with Dumbledore and his lies.

Lucius looked at the others "After we save Harry, we are going after the old fool and making sure he knows just what it is we death eaters do to people like him."

Severus looked at his friend and sighed tiredly "I need your help, Luc, Tom. Albus can wait. He put new wards up around Number 4 and I need your help getting through them"

Tom nodded "Of course, Severus. Come, let us go now."

Severus and Lucius nodded and the four men walked to the outer wards of the Malfoy property. Severus held his arms out to the other three an once they grabbed his arms, he apparated them to Privet Drive. When they saw the wards they gasped loudly. Severus whispered "Hang on, Harry. I'm almost there."

Tom, Draco and Lucius began working immediately, knowing Severus was saving his magic for the muggles.


End file.
